Misa's Perfect Christmas Date
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: Amane Misa has her 21st birthday/Christmas date completely planned out. Perfect restaurant, perfect food, and most importantly, perfect boyfriend. That is until Light gets REALLY sick. What can she do? LxMisa, onesided LightxMisa. Rated T for language. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**Misa's Perfect Christmas Date**

**Chapter 1 **

**_Marry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody! :D Here is your Death Note Christmas fanfic! This is gonna be a two or threeshot. Please R&R!_**

"Only _two days_ until Christmas!" Amane Misa yelled, skipping around Headquarters and slapping a Santa hat on L, busy typing up case reports and drinking coffee.  
"I wasn't aware that you celebrated the Christian holiday of Christmas," The detective said. "Although, you're probably happy because it's two days until your twenty-first birthday."  
"On the nose, Ryuzaki-kun!" Misa said happily. "Misa-Misa and Light are gonna have to best date EVER! Misa's got it all planned out!" She unfolded a piece of paper and showed it to the detective who took it.  
"This is extremely detailed, Miss Amane," L mused. "It's down to the minute and covered in small notes."  
"The finished copy's right here." Misa said, handing him a much nicer sheet of paper with the notes all organized on the back.  
"Interesting..." He said, taking a sip of cof-  
"Misa please return my coffee cup."  
"Nope!" Misa poured something in it and handed it back.  
"What was that?" He said, sniffing the liquid.  
"Peppermint extract!" Misa said. L took a drink of the coffee.  
"Interesting. It tastes like candy canes..."  
"Hehe!" Misa said with a smile. "Hey Ryuzaki-kun."  
"Yes?" The detective replied.  
"Where is everybody?"  
"Upstairs."  
"Why?"  
"They're all with Light-kun."  
"Why?" Misa asked again, taking the santa hat off L and putting it on her own head.  
"Let me show you." He pressed a key on the computer and brought up the video feed on a room. All of the members of the task force, including Watari were standing around a bed.  
"What's going on?" Misa asked, squinting at the blurry picture.  
"It's seems Light-kun has fallen terribly ill. He's been sick for about six hours and hasn't been able to digest anything. He can't leave his bed because if he did he'd get-"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! Misa doesn't want to hear about how sick her Light-kun is! Why wasn't Misa informed of this?"  
"You didn't ask."  
"You could've just told Misa anyway!" The model cried, staring at the screen.  
"You've been here for almost an hour and have shown no sign of interest in Light-kun, so I didn't bring it up." L said, biting into a piece of strawberry cake.  
"What floor is Light-kun on?!"  
"Seventeen, why- AH!" Misa grabbed L's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"Are you okay, Light-kun?!" Misa said, collapsing on Light's chest.  
"Misa?" Light asked, coughing.  
"I'm right here, Light-kun."  
"It's good to see you." Misa smiled, but quickly frowned.  
"... What about our Christmas date?" Misa said quietly, trying to keep it to herself.  
"Oh god," Light whispered. "I-I can't go. I might be able to if I'm not sick, but-" He fell into a raging fit of coughing.  
"Light-kun!" Misa yelped, running towards him but quickly being stopped by Matsuda.  
"Matsu!" Misa screamed.  
"Sorry, Misa-Misa, but we don't want you to get sick either!" Misa huffed and stared at her boyfriend, coughing up a storm and begging for the glass of water Watari held out for him.  
She knew what the other members of the Task Force thought. They thought even Ryuzaki liked Misa more than Light did. But she didn't care even a bit. She had her love, and her love was more than enough for the both of them.

Light coughed. "Can I talk to Ryuzaki alone for a minute or so?" He coughed again, as it trying to enhance his offer.  
"Of course." His father said, motioning for all of the members of the Task Force (with Matsuda still dragging Misa) to leave the room. He shut the door quietly behind him once the whole group was gone.

Once they were gone, L said, "What did you want to talk about Ligh-"  
"I need you to-" He broke out in an extremely loud coughing fit. Watari rushed in with a small cup of water and two pills which Light took eagerly and then settled himself back against the pillows.  
"You need me to what? Would you like me to get you case files?" L suggested, not understanding with Light wanted. If he was Kira, he'd want to stay connected to the case as the Task Force got ever closer to Kira's identity.  
"I need you to go on that date Misa was talking about," Light said with a few hacking coughs. "Give her whatever she wants and compliment her clothes, hair, makeup, etc. just do that and she'll be happy. Talk about her work and make sure you wear a red tie and a suit and when you-"  
"Light-kun, what gave the idea that I was going to-"  
"Because I NEED Misa to be happy. Do you want to spend the next six months, maybe even all of next year, hearing about how," He coughed for a second. "Misa-Misa didn't have a boyfriend to spend Christmas with?"  
The detective sighed. "Of course I don't want to hear about it. So, contrary to what I said before, I will try to convince Misa-chan to allow me to be her Christmas date." Light smiled weakly.  
"Thanks, Ryuzaki." The detective nodded and walked to the door, opening it and letting the Task Force file in.

The detective noticed the absence of a certain blonde model.  
"Where is Miss Amane?"  
"I'm not sure," Matsuda replied. "I'd check her room." The detective nodded and got in the elevator, almost tripping over something in the middle of the doorway.  
"Misa-san?" The detective said once he straightened himself, or rather, went back to his slouched position. The mass huddled on the floor whispered,  
"Wh-what?"  
"What's wrong?" He crouched down next to her and hit the "STOP" button on the elevator.  
"M-Misa, I," She whispered. "My Light-kun is super sick and, and I'm here worried about my birthday-slash-Christmas date!" She started to sob, probably again.  
"I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON!" She wailed.

The use of first person on Misa's part was intriguing to the detective. Misa wasn't one to use it at all, preferring to talk like a five year old. But, now wasn't the time to talk about her choice of words or point of views. There was a girl sobbing on the floor of a stopped elevator to be dealt with.

"I'm sure Light-kun understands how you feel..." He said, making most of the phrase up. It it were anyone else, there was a 83% chance he would've said, "Yes, that wasn't the best thing you could've said in that situation. You should've been more considerate of your boyfriend and his current ailment," but this was, once again, hardly the time.  
"Y-you think?" The model whimpered, this time finally looking up at L.

Her mascara was running due to the tears, even though he swore the mascara she bought was waterproof. Although everything waterproof is only waterproof to a certain extent, he thought. Her jacket sleeves were stained with drenched makeup and tears. Misa's lips were quivering and her eyes were puffy.  
"Of course," L lied. "When Light-kun and I were talking he said that he understands and honestly wants you to have your Christmas date at all costs."  
"B-but he can't be perfectly healthy in two days!" The model cried. "Look at how our date ends!" She handed him the finalized copy of her date and turned away a bit, avoiding eyes contact with the detective.  
L examined the paper quickly.

_4:32- Leave/Get In Cab_  
_4:37- Exit Cab, Walk Around Looking At Stuff_  
_5:46- Show Up At Restaurant _  
_6:02- Finally Get A Table_  
_6:03-7:06- Eat A Lovely Dinner_  
_7:08- Arrive At Nagasaki Park_  
_7:09- Walk in the Moonlight_  
_7:13- Kiss By The Fountain In The Middle Of The Park_  
_7:20- Light-kun Proposes (Optional but Preferred)_

"Light-kun proposes?"  
"It's optional, okay?" Misa said, keeping her eyes on her $250 boots. "But yes... Misa- I, want Light-kun to propose."  
"You realize that's quite a fantasy."  
"Completely. I totally get it," Misa said, wiping her eyes with her hand. "I know that you all think that even you love me more than Light-kun does and that there's almost no way he'd ever propose, but- but..."  
"You have enough love for the both of you?" The detective offered.  
"Yes! That's it! My love in enough for both of us!"

They sat in silence for a moment until L said,  
"We should g-" Misa forced him to sit down again as he tried to get up.  
"Don't leave Misa- me yet." She whispered, putting her head on his shoulder. L kept quiet as he observed Misa. Her normal preppy attitude had been completely destroyed. This was the first time her ever seen her anything but happy, terrified or annoyed. She had never cried or made it seem like she wasn't happy with everything all the time.  
"Thanks for talking to me, Ryuzaki-kun. It- it means a lot to me." She smiled weakly and kissed his cheek, leaving a small, peach-colored stain on the skin.  
"Misa." The model's eyes floated over to where the detective was perched on the floor.  
"Yes?"  
"What I originally came here to say was that Light-kun told me to go with you so you could go on your Christmas date." Misa blinked.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Light-kun told me that I should go on your Christmas date unless by some miracle he recovers by then."  
"Y-you'd really do that for Mis- me?" He pondered the thought for a fraction of a second.  
"I would," He finally replied. "There's only a seventeen percent chance that I'd ever leave Headquarters for something that wasn't related to the case, and this is one of the few things I would leave f-" He was cut off by Misa tackling him in a hug bear.  
"OHTHANKYOURYUZAKI-KUNI'LLNEVERFORGETTHIS!" She pulled back from the hug and planted a huge kiss right on his lips. The detective fell into a slight daze and Misa smiled.  
"Wear a black suit with a red tie and wash your hair and look less tired and DON'T SLOUCH." Misa smiled, hit the stop button again and waited the few seconds until the heavy doors opened again and rushed out to talk to Light again.

L Lawliet said quietly on the floor of the elevator, contemplating exactly what the hell just happened. Misa had been sobbing. He got that. He understood everything, actually. Everything except the bit at the end. Her demands about not slouching and not looking tired were acceptable, it was her date after all, but he didn't completely understand why Misa had tackled him into a hug and kissed him on the lips. She barely did that with Light!

He pondered the thought all the way down the glass steps to the main floor and while he sat himself in his chair and while he enjoyed his 5th cup of coffee.

_She kissed me,_ he thought. _She kissed me, hugged me and said that she would allow me to replace Light-kun on her date. That's very strange for Misa-san. _

"Ryuzaki-kuuuuun!" The detective snapped out of his momentary trance and turned his head to the side, about a millimeter from cracking his forehead against Misa's.  
"Yes, Misa-san?" He replied, returning to his coffee cup.  
"Do you have everything ready for Misa's date?"  
L sighed, "Not yet. I'll ask Watari tomorrow to pick up whatever is necessary. And furthermore, it's only been 45 minutes..."  
"Great! Misa just wants her date to be perfect!" She said happily. Chief Yagami and Matsuda looked up from their computers.

_No first person_... L surmised. _So, she only uses first person when she's alone with me? Or simply alone with someone she truly trusts? But if that's the case, why doesn't she use first person around Light? Why is it just me?_

"... so you need to have- Ryuzaki-kun are you paying attention?"  
"Not really," L replied. "I've been thinking about something."  
"Oh. Well, Misa will tell you about everything later! But right now, she's gonna go talk to Light-kun! Bye!" Misa smiled and skipped up the stairs.  
"What was that all about?" Matsuda asked the detective.  
"I don't know," L lied in response.  
"Oh."  
"So, anything new on Yotsuba?"  
"Not since Misa did her interview," Chief Yagami said. "And we haven't got much work done since my son got sick anyway."  
"Does anyone know how that happened?" Aizowa asked.  
"What do you mean?" Matsuda asked in response.  
"Well you don't just get that sick without something happening! Something must've happened. Anybody know?"  
"I'd like to know too," Mogi said.  
"I'm sure we'd all like to know," Chief Yagami said to the Task Force, "but I'm sure he just came down with something."  
"I'm not sure if this is relevant or anything," L chimed in, "but about a day and a half ago I saw Light-kun eating an entire jar of gummy vitamins intended for children. And yesterday I saw him eat an entire jar of mayonnaise. He probably did something else because those alone wouldn't make him sick."  
"Why?" Matsuda, Mogi and Aizowa asked at the same time.  
"The only reason I can think of would be to make himself sick." L replied, munching on a piece of cake.  
"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Matsuda screamed. "This is HUGE!"  
"Explain," L said, drinking some coffee.  
"What do you mean "explain"?!" Matsuda yelled, "Light made himself sick do he DIDN'T have to go on a real date with Misa-Misa!" L sighed, repositioning himself in his chair as his legs fell down to the floor so he sat like the rest of the Task Force members.

It didn't take very much perception or detective skills to figure Matsuda's one-track mind. L decided that he would probably have to sit like a normal person on his date with- no. "His date with" made no sense. To be completely true, it was "Misa's date". She organized everything and if it wasn't for Light being sick, he wouldn't have had the chance to go at all.

"The fact that Light is sick and or made himself sick is none of our business and the fact that he didn't want to go on a date with Misa-chan is practically universally known," L said blankly, staring at Misa and Watari, standing around Light's bed. Misa was obviously trying to explain why her makeup was smeared everywhere as whenever she tried to take it off completely in the bathroom, Light would force her to come back to talk to him.

_That bastard,_ L thought. _He just wants to know how vulnerable Misa can be. He doesn't care about her at a- wait. Why do I care?_

"So then why do you think Light's- oh my gosh!" Matsuda remarked, jumping out of his chair.  
"What?" Aizowa and Chief Yagami said.  
"Who's going on Misa's Christmas date if Light isn't?!"  
"I suppose she's going by herself or maybe with a single celebrity friend." Chief Yagami said, keeping his eyes on his son. He had fallen asleep and Misa was taking the opportunity to wash all the running makeup off her face.

Watari had brought Misa's makeup bag from her room and she quickly proceeded to reapply all the makeup she had on earlier.  
"Misa?" Light called weakly. Misa quickly threw on a little lipgloss and rushed out to her boyfriend's side.  
"Why did y-" Light was cut off by Misa's cell phone going off.  
"Oh my gosh! Misa is so sorry!" She pulled out her phone and listened as her manager angrily ranted on and on about how if Misa wasn't at her next photo shoot in ten minutes she was fired.  
"Misa is sorry, Light-kun, but she has to go to a stupid photo shoot..."  
"It's okay," He coughed for a second, "just get Ryuzaki to drive you over there." Misa smiled and nodded, rushing down the stairs and stopping in front of the detective.  
"Drive Misa to her photo shoot!" L sighed.  
"Watari," He said into a small PA system, "please drive Misa Amane to the location of her next photo shoot."  
"Yes sir, Ryuzaki," The man said, walking over to Misa. "The car will be outside when you're ready."  
"I'm ready now!" Misa said happily.  
Watari smiled, "Of course. Right this way."

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

About two hours later, Misa called Headquarters and said she was done and needed Watari to come pick her up. L had advised the other members of the Task Force to continue work as usual and that he was tagging along to pick up Misa.  
"Okay!" Matsuda had said, "Bye Ryuzaki!" The other members of the Task Force had either nodded or waved.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

As the old-fashioned car Watari typically drove pulled up in front of the building Misa's photo shoot was at and several people stopped to stare at it. It was a very nice car after all, and a considerable amount of money had been spent on repairs and things along those lines.

What surprised Misa was the fact that when she opened the back door there was Ryuzaki, sitting like a normal person who proceeded to climb out of the car and say,  
"I thought we might go shopping for what I should wear on your date." Misa smiled brightly.  
"Okay, Ryuzaki-kun!" Both of them climbed into the car and it immediately sped away.

"Who was that guy?"  
"I don't know."  
"He was really cute!"  
"No he wasn't!"  
"He's gotta be loaded. That car and a personal driver?"  
"No shit."  
"Was he Misa-Misa's boyfriend?"  
"He did say something about a date."  
"It's really close to Christmas! That means it MUST be official."  
"I got the whole thing on video!"  
"What did she call him? Ryuzaki?"  
"I think so."

As the car sped along the roadway, Misa kept casting split-second glances at her friend. He was sitting like a human, she noticed, and his hair seemed halfway manageable. His left leg was on the seat and he propped his arm up on it, staring out the window. She wondered briefly what he was staring at. She looked out her window.  
"STOP THE CAR! THAT STORE RIGHT THERE!" She screamed suddenly. Watari slammed on the breaks and did something probably illegal to get into the one remaining parking spot in front of the store.

"This is where I go to look at suits!" Misa said happily, the unusual use of first person arising again.  
"Why do you need to go look for suits?" L asked, "You aren't make so you have no reason to-"  
"What size are you?" She asked. He replied after a split second of thought and Misa raced off, leaving L to stand next to a pile of ties. He looked around. Watari was nowhere to be found, but this store was right up his alley, what with all the suits he wore and whatnot.  
"Here, Ryuzaki-kun!" Misa said, coming back, arms loaded with shirts, pants, ties, you name it.  
"How many did you-"  
"Put this one on first!" She said happily, handing him a suit and shoving him into a dressing room before enteringherself and closing the door behind her.

"What are you d-"  
"Put on the suit!" Misa commanded.  
"Excuse me?" L replied. He wasn't used to being ordered around at all, and for Misa to? Unheard of.  
"Shirt off, jeans off, suit on. It's pretty simple, Ryuzaki-kun."

_She's asking me to take off my clothes?_He thought.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Misa groaned and rolled her eyes, yanking the over-sized white long-sleeved shirt over L's head and revealing a toned chest with a six-pack.  
"Misa-chan?" He asked after a minute, "Misa-chan?"  
"Huh? Oh, right... Umm, okay. Just take off your jeans and put this on..." Misa said, turning around to give him at least a little privacy.

_He looks so strong... _She thought, blushing._ No, not strong. He looks good. Handsome. Hot. I'd go as far as to say sexy!_

"How does this look, Misa-chan? I think the sleeves are a bit tight." She regained her composure (aka stopped blushing) and turned around to look at her friend.  
"What're you talking about?" She asked, "You look amazing, Ryuzaki-kun!"

The suit he was wearing was black and looked like... well, a suit.

"Hmm..." Misa said, placing her thumb and index finger on her chin, "I still think you should try on a few others. That one doesn't look right when I picture my dress next to it... Take that one off and put this one on!"

Ryuzaki sighed inwardly and rolled his eyes, but ultimately did what Misa said. She wasn't a forced to be reckoned with in the first place and besides, it was her date after all.

"Hmm..." She'd always say before giving a reason why she didn't like it. Then, she'd hand him another, command him to put that one on and turn around so he could change.

It wasn't for three and a half hours that Misa had finally found a suit deemed "worthy" enough to go on the date. Then, while L was still in said suit, Misa dragged him out of the dressing room and over to the ties. This didn't take as long, only a half hour or so. Misa wanted a red tie and there were only three red ties and one had a "stupid pattern" so it was immediately tossed aside.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed after tying the tie and turning the detective around several times, "You look amazing, Ryuzaki-kun!"  
"Would you like me to ring this up for you?" A man asked, walking up behind L and Misa.  
"Yes please! But Ryuzaki-kun is still wearing the suit!"  
"That's just fine. He can wear it out if he wants to," The man said with a smile, "he just needs to give me the tags." Misa pulled off the tie and ripped the tag off the back of the suit. She ran back into the dressing room and produced L's clothes. The over-sized white shirt and faded blue jeans looked horrifying in Misa's eyes, but she kept quiet. Watari payed the man for the suit and tie, also paying for his things, the total amounting to just under 200,000 yen.  
"Thank you!" Misa said with a smile.  
"Please," the man said, "come back any time you need something new for your boyfriend." Misa opened her mouth to protest, to say Ryuzaki wasn't her boyfriend, but she didn't know why. This man would know in due time that Yagami Light was her boyfriend, possibly her fiancé. It would only be a matter of time.

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to visit, Misa-chan?" Misa looked up from her thoughts. She, Ryuzaki and Watari were walking along the sidewalk and trying to avoid Misa being seen. She had put on a short blonde wig before they had left and was wearing an old varsity jacket, jeans, and converse sneakers. L was still in his suit, but had asked Watari to distract Misa long enough for him to find some place to change his clothes.

"What?" Misa had said, "Ryuzaki-kun! Why did you change? You looked so amazing!" L simply smiled, handing the suit to Watari, and put his hands in his pockets.  
"Is there anywhere you'd like to go before we pop into the café?" He asked. Misa thought for a second.  
"Uh, nope! Misa's all set to go get coffee!" L smiled. He had been hoping for that answer.  
"Alright," L turned to Watari and said, "I believe I have enough money with me to pay for coffee, Watari. You make return back to Headquarters and continue instructing the Task Force until I call you."  
"Of course, Ryuzaki. I will wait for your call. Would you like me to continue taking care of Yagami-kun?"  
"Yes. Thank you," L replied, turning himself and Misa around and walking into the tiny coffee shop.  
"Hi! Welcome!" A cheery waitress said.  
"Hello!" Misa replied with a huge, bright smile.  
"What can I get you?"  
"I'd like a cup of coffee," L said.  
"Anything in it?"  
"Thirty cubes of sugar and seventeen creamers."  
"… Okay. Anything for your girlfriend?"  
"A peppermint mocha!" Misa replied with a smile.  
"Alright! Coming right up! What name do I put on the cups?"  
"Ryûga."  
"Okay! Take a seat and I'll cal you when it's ready!"

L and Misa walked to a small table by the window and sat down.  
"I... I completely forgot about Light-kun…" Misa said quietly.  
"Then I've done my job," L replied, "sometimes it's good to go out and forget about what's causing you pain."  
"Pain?!" Misa almost screeched, "Light-kun doesn't cause Misa pain!"  
"He constantly ignores you, he honestly couldn't give a shit about you and he did this on purpose."  
"D-did what on purpose?"  
"Got himself sick."  
"You're lying, that's a lie!"  
"No it isn't. I saw him," L replied, touching Misa's hand, "you're making a scene." He whispered.  
"Ryuzaki!" The woman at the counter called. L stood up and walked to the counter picking up the coffee and paying the woman.

"Light-kun would never do that to me," Misa whispered asL got back to the table, setting down her coffee, "he… he loves me. ...Right?"  
"May I change the subject? I have absolutely no clue how to make you feel better about this," L said, stirring his coffee with a small spoon.  
"Okay," Misa replied, drinking some of her own coffee and wiping her eyes a bit.  
"First, can you address yourself?"  
"What? What does that mean, Ryuzaki-kun?"  
"Talk about yourself for a second."  
"Umm… okay. My name is Misa Amane, I like coffee, my boyfriends name is Light Yagami but I'm going on my 21st birthday/Christmas date with the world's most brilliant detective."  
"There," L said, "you've been speaking in first person only when other people aren't around to hear you. Except me. Why is that?" Misa looked at him funny.  
"I don't know. I guess it's just unconscious or something like that. I like talking to you. You actually listen..." L reached across the table and touched Misa's hand.  
"I am always here if you ever need to talk to someone." Misa smiled warmly.  
"Now," L said, "about that kiss in the elevator." Misa's face went beet red.  
"It's was just a spur of the moment thing!" The model said defensively, "I don't have those kinds of feelings! I was just happy, that's all!"  
L smiled, "It was a joke."  
"A… joke? You just made a joke?!"  
"I can be like a normal person, you know. Have you observed how I'm sitting?" Misa looked again and saw that indeed, Ryuzaki had been sitting like a normal human the whole time.  
"A very nice improveme-" She was cut off by L's cellphone ringing.  
"Hello?" He said into the receiver, "What do you need, Matsuda? Really? Alright. Tell Watari to come get us. Goodbye." He snapped his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket, seeming like he never wanted to see the damned thing ever again.  
"What was that about, Ryuzaki-kun?"  
"There's been another Kira killing."  
"Then Light-kun isn't Kira!"  
"It was a major business CEO. It's the newest Kira, which spouted when the both of you were held captive."  
"Good. I-I mean, not good, but-but it wasn't Light-kun, so that's good!" Misa sputtered. A car honked it's horn outside and Land Misa stood up and walked outside to it.

When the returned to Headquarters, Chief Yagami, Mogi and Aizowa were sitting and working on the case while L could see Matsuda upstairs with Light.  
"We decided to take shifts," Chief Yagami explained, "so that my son has someone with him at all times. We saved you a shift too, Misa." The model smiled.  
"Thank you! It just can't interfere with Misa-Misa's Christmas date!"  
"I've been meaning to ask," Aizowa said, "who are you going on this date with if Light can't?"  
"It's a secret!" Misa said with a cunning wink.  
"Then where have you been?"  
"Misa and Ryuzaki-kun w-"  
"Her photo shoot ran late," L lied, "I had to stay late and watch because Watari needed to take care of Light-kun and Misa asked me to stay behind."  
"Uh, yeah! That's what it was." Misa said with a smile. A small bell rang.  
"Oh, time for your shift Misa!"

_**Chapter 1 done! I doubt the second chapter will be even close to this long, but we'll see! Please R&R! -Chiharu**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Death Note**

**Misa's Perfect Christmas Date**

**Chapter 2**

**•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•**

To Amane Misa, the two days until Christmas dragged on at a snail's pace. Light wasn't getting any better, in fact it seemed as though he was getting worse. Ryuzaki kept telling her he'd be okay by January, but Misa knew deep down he'd be better on December 26thor 27th.

"MERRY MERRY MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Misa screamed to the room full of detectives who collectively jumped off their chairs at the sudden outburst.  
"Oww..." Matsuda grumbled as he stood up, rubbing his rear end and sitting back down.  
"How's Light-kun doing?" She asked, walking up to the group and sitting down in an empty chair.  
"Not good," Matsuda replied, "he's been throwing up on and off since dawn." Misa stared up at the screen, which pictured her boyfriend, lying in bed with his head in a bucket, obviously throwing up.  
"Yes, he hasn't been doing very well lately," L remarked, swallowing a strawberry, "I am actually led to believe that all that time trying to make himself seem sick has actually gotten him ill."  
"Misa's sure Light-kun will be fine!" Misa said, happily trying to ignore what the detective had just said.  
"Welp, Misa-Misa's going to go visit Light-kun! Byeeeeeeee!"

The model turned and dashed up the glass staircase up to the elevator and soon after appeared on the screen that depicted Light's sickbed.  
"How're you doing, Light-kun? Feel any better?"  
"No… I feel like shi-" His head went back into the bucket and Watari came in quickly and gave Light some medicine once he had stopped.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"So," Aizowa asked, "does anyone know who Misa's going on her Christmas date with?" Mogi and Chief Yagami shrugged.  
"I dunno," was the answer from both of them.  
"Probably one of her celebrity guy friends!" Matsuda said, "It's probably turned into a publicity stunt since Light can't go."  
"But," L said, popping another strawberry in his mouth, "if it was another of Misa-san's celebrity friends, she wouldn't be so intent on not telling us."  
Matsuda gasped. "He's totally right!" He said, swiveling around in his chair, "Then it has to be someone that Misa-Misa and the rest of us know!"  
"A mystery that you can solve once you're done working," L said, turning to his coffee. Watari appeared behind him with another tray of food, but L told him he could save it for tomorrow.  
"Have all the preparations been made?" He asked the man.  
"Yes," Watari replied, "Everything is ready."  
"Ready for what?" Matsuda asked, Mogi, Aizowa and Chief Yagami turning to look.  
"Something I'm doing later that involves none of you."  
"Touchy..." Matsuda claimed, turning back to his computer, clicking away at the keys.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

A few hours later, three o'clock to be exact, L stood from his chair and walked up the stairs, shutting the door and making it so that the entire Task Force heard the lock click.  
"Did… did I say something?" Matsuda asked weakly.  
"I don't think so," Mogi replied, "you haven't opened your mouth in an hour or s-"  
"HEY EVERYONE!" A voice screamed from behind them. The Task Force turned around to see Misa standing at the door.

Her hair was curled and seemed a bit shorter under the lights given off by the roof of Headquarters. Her outfit was composed of a red shirt and black skirt with a cute jacket to keep out the cold. She had black heels on as well and a small gold earrings shaped like hearts that she claimed to have been given to her by her mother.

"W-wow Misa-chan," Matsuda said, "You look great."  
"Thanks Matsuda-kun!" She said with a smile.  
"Are you just stopping by until your date arrives?" Aizowa asked.  
"What're you talking about?" Misa asked, "Misa's date practically lives here. Oh! There he is."  
"I had hoped you wouldn't be making a big deal out of this, Misa-chan..." L grumbled as he walked down the steps in his brand-new suit and tie.

"Why would Misa make a big deal out of her 21st birthday and Christmas date?!" She said running over to L and hugging him.  
"Ooooh, you look sooooo CUTE Ryuzaki-kun!" The detective nodded and offered a half-smile.  
"Alright!" Misa said happily, "We'll be back by midnight for sure!" Misa said, grabbing L's hand and dragging him the cab awaiting them outside.

"Ryuzaki?!" Matsuda asked particularly no one, "Why didn't I see that?!"  
"Because you're an idiot?" Aizowa offered, turning back to his computer.  
"How's my son doing?" Chief Yagami asked, trying desperately to change the subject. Mogi clicked a key on L's keyboard and the camera feed of Light's room popped up on the screen.  
"He looks a little better… I guess."

Light sat on the bed, coughing and hacking and trying as hard as he could not to vomit.  
"Did Ryuzaki go out with Misa yet?" He asked weakly.  
"They just left," His father replied through the PA system.  
"Good."

Yagami Light threw the blankets off his body and stood up, walking to the door and opening it, and then descended the stairs to where everyone was working.  
"Light," His father asked, "are you sure you should be out of bed?"  
"I was never really sick," His son replied, sitting down in a chair and turning on the computer.  
"I KNEW IT!" Matsuda screamed, jumping out of his chair.  
"Shut up, Matsuda." Light said, looking down at the computer screen.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

L Lawliet and Misa Amane exited the cab at the exact time Misa specified and began walking down the street looking at the different colored lights that enshrouded the buildings. Unconsciously, Misa had taken L's hand as they walked and the fact that the detective's fingers were cold as ice weren't helping anything.  
"The lights are a bit blinding." L said after walking in silence for a few minutes.  
"I think they're pretty," Misa replied.  
"I wasn't saying they weren't pretty, I was simply saying they were a bit too bright." They continued to walk in silence for another five or so minutes.

_It's so awkward… _Misa thought. _Maybe I should say something or do something. I can't just keep standing here! God, I'm so confused. If it was Light-kun I'd just say something air-headed and we have a pointless conversation. But this isn't Light-kun. This is Ryuzaki-kun. I'm smarter around him. I'm different around him. I'm more… myself around him… Oh god. What am I thinking?! I can't possibly LIKE Ryuzaki-kun! R-right?_

_I wonder what she's thinking…_ L thought to himself. _She doesn't appear to be thinking about something stupid. She's deep in thought. But about what? Maybe I should enquire… no. That might end poorly. Misa isn't the type of person she is around Light-kun around me. So… what do I do?_

"There's the restaurant!" Misa said after the establishment had caught her eye, frantically pointing to it. There was a sign outside that read:

_クリスマスディナー 三〇__% オフ _  
_(Christmas Dinner 30% Off)_

in golden letters on a caramel colored background.

"It seems like a nice restaurant," L remarked, putting his hand up so the pair didn't get hit by cars as they crossed the street.  
"Oh it is!" Misa said happily as they rushed to the other sidewalk, "I've been there a few times for promotion dinners and such. The staff is always really nice too!" She smiled as she and her friend pushed through the crowd to get to the front of the line.  
"We have a reservation," L said to the cheery-eyed hostess in front of them. She had curly black hair and was wearing a silver dress.  
"Oh, you two look so cute togeth- Misa-Misa?!"  
"Shhhhh!" Misa said frantically.  
"Oh," the woman said, making a slight realization, "of course. Um, table for two for…?"  
"Ryûga," L said. The woman scanned down the pages in her book until she smiled.  
"Ah! Right this way please!" L walked slightly ahead of the two women and the hostess asked,  
"Is that your boyfriend? He's so cool! And mysterious too..."  
"Well, let's just say he's close to Misa-Misa and leave it at that," Misa whispered in response.  
"Right here, please." The woman said, holding out her hand to indicate the small table. On it were two menus and two wine glasses, followed by a bottle.  
"Asami will be here in just a moment." The woman said before walking away. Misa picked up the bottle on the table.  
"Estancia Zinfandel... Wonder what that tastes like!" Misa said, setting it down on the table.  
"Hi I'm Asami, welcome! Our specialty tonightis our Christmas Couples dinner which is $35.90 for both! Can I get you started with something to drink?" A girl with light brown hair and overly-cherry lips said, walking up to the pair. "I have been informed by the manager to treat you like any other customer Miss Amane, if you're wondering." Misa nodded and smiled.  
"It's okay. Misa really doesn't mind. And what wine would you recommend for the Christmas dinner? We're getting that, right Ryuzaki-kun?" The man nodded and continued looking over the drink menu.  
"Well," Asami said, "Our Pinot Grigio is very good as well as what we have on the table, our Estancia Zinfandel!"  
"Misa will have the second one then!"  
"And for you, sir?"  
"It's Christmas, what the hell. I'll take whatever she's getting," The detective said, setting down his menu, "and we'll take the Couples Dinner as well."  
"Okay!" She said, filling both glasses and smiling at L and Misa, "I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you!" She turned and walked away leaving the two to themselves.

"This is good!" Misa said, sipping the beverage in her glass.  
"Don't drink too much," L replied, drinking some of his drink, "I'm not carrying you back to Headquarters drunk for the Task Force to see."  
"Aw, don't be so strict. It's my birthday, for god's sake," Misa said, gulping down the rest of her glass and pouring more for herself.  
"Before I forget," L said, reaching into his pocket, "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Misa-chan." He set the small box on the table.  
"Oh you disn't- didn't need to do that!"  
"Yes I did. Open it," L practically commanded.  
"Jeez. Touchy..." Misa said, taking the box and pulling off the tiny string and lifting the lid.  
"Wow... It's- it's beautiful, Ryuzaki-kun…" She whispered, pulling the tiny gold chain out of the box. A small heart was on the end of the chain.  
"Open the locket." Misa did as told, opening the tiny heart to find a picture of herself, Light and L all standing and smiling at each other.  
"I remember when this was taken! This was right before Light-kun got sick!" She smiled and undid the clasp.  
"Allow me," L said, standing up and walking behind her, pulling her silky blonde hair out from behind the chain and fastening the clasp, stepping away so he could sit back down.

"Do you like it?" He asked the second he was back in his seat.  
"I love it! B-but I don't have anything for you..."  
"That's okay," L said, "I didn't want anything anyways. Besides, I'll just get Watari to buy me some Christmas flavored something or other."  
"No! Misa feels terrible! I-I mean, I feel terrible! I should have figured that you were going to get Misa something and should've gotten something for you!"  
"Misa," L said, taking another sip of wine, "it's fine. I don't care if you didn't get me anything. It's enough of a gift to be out on a wonderful date with a beautiful girl." Misa blushed.  
"Wh-what? Beautiful?"  
"Of course," L said, "you look amazing. I see no reason to say you look otherwise or not to say anything at all. Merry Christmas, Misa-chan."  
"Merry Christmas, Ryuzaki-kun." She replied with a smile, reaching her hand across the table and grabbing his.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

The dinner was uneventful. It was wonderful food, L had to admit, but it was really wonderful that he was getting out of Headquarters and getting to see Misa when she wasn't Light-Crazy or something. She was on her fifth glass of wine when they finally got their food, and L made her promise she wouldn't take another drink until she finished her first and second courses. She was only allowed to drink alcohol every second course. It seemed fair.

Even still, L had maybe three glasses over the whole dinner and Misa had maybe fifteen or sixteen. Needless to say, she was hammered by the time the pair left to go on a walk.

Snow was falling lightly in the park where Misa had wanted to walk. The air was brisk and it would have been pitch-black if it weren't for the dimly lit lamps every now and then. Misa was clinging to L for dear life, which was probably a good thing because if she wasn't, she probably have fallen over and passed out a while ago.  
"Uou *you know what Misa-Misa wishes, Ryuzaki-kun?"  
"What?"  
"That Light wanst *wasn't such an ass."  
"What do you mean? I've been given the impression that you love Light-kun."  
"Hell no!" Misa said, tripping a little and having L grab her arms to hold her up, "Light is the stupidest motherfucker EVER. He doesn't know how to treat women, he's got this stupid pride and Misa's fucking SICK of it!" She said, looking around her at the dimly lit park.  
"I'm sorry to hear it." L said to the blonde, hoisting her up so she didn't fall again.  
"But you ksnow *know what?"  
"What?"  
"You, YOU like Misa!"  
"E-excuse me?" L asked, staring down at the drunken model only to have her lips practically crushed against his. His too-tired eyes widened as Misa threw her arms around him and brought herself closer to him.  
"You're so much better than Light," She said between kisses, "you know what Misa likes and at least you pretend to care about her. Light's just a sorry bastard who's- I KNOW WHAT TO GET YOU FOR CHRISTMAS!" The last sentence caused her to push her self away from him and stagger back a few feet.  
"What?" L asked.  
"I'm gonna tell you somethin I ain't never told nobody. Evurrrr."  
"I'm almost afraid to ask..." L said, grabbing Misa's arm, "you're going to kill yourself if you don't come back here."  
"Misa's gonna tell you her BIIIIIIIIGEST secret!"  
"And that is?"  
"Light is Kira!" Misa said, spreading out her arms for emphasis.  
"I pretty much already knew that, but go on."  
"And Misa-Misa is the second Kira! But you can't throw Misa-Misa in prison!"  
"That's not really how it works, Misa-chan," L told her, "I can't just tell the public your Kira #2 and then not throw you in jail."  
"Then don't tell them! Light is the only one you have to worry about. Besides, he doesn't have the eyes like Misa does, so if you had Misa on yoooourrrr side, she'd help yooooou!"  
"What?"  
"Shinigami eyes..." L's eyes got wide, "They see all people's names and how long they've got left to live! I can see your real name! But I haven't told it to Light, because deeeeeeeep deep deep down, I'm in love with you and not him!"  
"I-I'm sorry, you're what?"  
Misa's voice dropped to a whisper, "I. Love. You."  
"I thought that's what you said," L said, sitting Misa down on a park bench.  
"If you asked Misa-Misa to marry you, I'd say yes. I might say yes to Light, but he'd just use me like the pawn he thinks I am. But actually, I have an IQ of 122," Misa said, swinging her legs, "You have blue hair..." She whispered, playing with the strands of L's hair and kissing him quickly.  
"Misa," L said, "you're drunk as hell. You wouldn't say you'd marry me if I asked you to."  
"Yeah I would!" Misa said, holding up her finger, "You underestimate me."  
"That isn't underestimating you. That's not believing something you say." Misa kissed him again. Her mouth melted in with his, her tongue beckoning for L to open his mouth.  
"Misa what're you-" She kept kissing him and tangled her hands in his thick mass of black hair.  
"Misa please-" She moved so she was on his lap and kept her lips locked with his.

When she finally pulled away, L stared at her, confusion boiling in every pore.

_Why?_ He thought. _Why kiss me? What the hell?_!

"See now?" She asked, "I really do like you. Why don't you see that? I'd-I'd let you be my boyfriend if you wanted to."  
"You really don't like Light? And he really is Kira?" She nodded in response to each question.  
"If you wanted me to I'd marry you." She said, kissing him again. L could smell the wine. It bathed his face every time the model exhaled.  
"Go ahead," Misa said, "ask me to marry you. I'll say yes. I really will. Or… or do you not want to marry me?"  
"It's not that-"  
"So you want to marry me, then. Just say the words and I'm yours!" Misa exclaimed, playing with L's shaggy black hair.  
"Misa, you're drunk as hell and I don't think the you're being serious about-"  
"I stopped being drunk about five minutes ago," the model said quietly, "I wanted you to think I was drunk, but that approach isn't going to work so I've just got to be serious."  
"You really want to marry me? You're only 21, Misa."  
"I don't care. We can pick out rings tomor-" Now it was her turn to be cut off. L had produced a tiny golden ring with a tiny sparkling diamond from his pocket.  
"My mother gave this to me when I was thirteen, right before she died. It was her wedding ring. She told me to give it to the person I really loved. Read the engraving." Misa picked up the tiny ring and looked at the inside.  
"Forever And Always~ how pretty!"  
"Didn't you say you wanted it?" Misa slid it onto her finger.  
"It fits perfectly… I-I love it."  
"Well I need you to number one, give it back and two, get off me." Misa did both, smiling at knowing what was coming.

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Matsuda whispered to the other detectives, "It's cold as hell can we go back to Headquarters?"  
"Shut up!" Light ferociously whispered through the shrubbery they were perched in, "see, I told you. He's getting down on one knee..."

"Amane Misa, regardless of anything that's happened in your past, I promise to love you forever. You just have to marry me first," he held up the ring, "Amane Misa, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Misa smiled and threw her arms around him.  
"Of course!" I love you, Ryuzaki-kun!" She kissed him sweetly.  
"We should get back to Headquarters. I promised I'd have you home by midnight," L said, looking at his wristwatch.  
"The building isn't that far away just walking, right?" Misa said, playing with the ring.  
"No, no it isn't." The pair began walking back towards the building and once they got there, they would announce their engagement and then L would put Light in prison and then on the death roll.

"I love you L-kun."  
"I love you too, Misa-chan." He kissed her forehead and they continued walking in the park.

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I know this chapter I rushed, but it wrote it at 11:00 on Dec. 24th, so yeah... Anyway, please R&R! -Chiharu Kamida :)_**


End file.
